Before Nick's Kit Kat's was born
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This story does contain MPREG of Nick Wilde. This story is based off of the artwork of msitubeatz. Check out her tumblr she really is amazing with artwork. This whole story is based on her ideas of a dark story of Nick's cute four kits. All of this was given permission and she even helped out with this story. Big props to her


The beginning of summer was just around the corner. Zootopia would be hit with the blasting hot rays from the sun soon as each day started to get warmer and the winds would start to die down. In a big modern condo apartment building that not only was a safe environment but also was close to the Zootopia Police Department lived some faces of the ZPD. Inside of a two bedroom condo was a male red fox laying on a couch on his back wearing nothing but a light green Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts. He was watching nothing but the television in the living room while his hands was gently laying on his swollen belly. What made him very unique out of every mammal in the world is because his swollen belly isn't fat. It's kits inside of him. The male fox was indeed pregnant.

How could it even be possible? A male having kits? It is nothing but a science fiction. This was however true as four months ago Nick was a cop for ZPD and him and a bunch of officers went to find and arrest an illegal lab full of scientists who was trying to recreate life by unorthodox ways. Using the deceased of foxes to create life with their dna and genes and using embryos as a way to help make them become alive for long periods of time. This was illegal by all means so of course the ZPD had to stop them but before some managed to escape one of the scientists stabbed Nick with a needle before fleeing. Nick had fainted but yet as he awoke he was fine and even the doctors saw nothing wrong. However as two months passed Nick managed to have hunger all the time. Puked and was sick at moments. Even was emotional which all have witnessed. One of them being his partner and only friend he could trust was Judy Hopps.

Judy saw Nick had problems and ever since then she managed to not only snapped at all the doctors but she was always there for Nick ever since he got sick. It took weeks after the two months for the Zootopia government and even Mayor Lionheart to explain to Nick and Judy that Nick had somehow gotten the embryos inside of him. Nick realized then that the same needle that stabbed him in the neck was in fact the embryos. His life suddenly was over. He was pregnant. He was going to go out of the force for months until the kits somehow come out. Everything changed on that day. He was scared and this time he wasn't hiding his fear.

Throughout the four months things had indeed changed to not only Nick but to Judy as well. Judy's cousin Jack Savage, who she hasn't seen in many years, finally comes back into her life as the government and ZPD has hired him as not only Judy's partner but also was assisted to look after Nick. He stays with Nick and Judy at their condo which they bought a year ago and lived as roommates. Also even though the government told them not to tell anyone the word got out. Judy's family with only her mom and dad and some of her siblings knowing, Nick's mother, their friend Clawhauser, their boss Chief Bogo, Judy's friend Gideon, and Nick's friend Finnick all found out about Nick's pregnancy. Though it is too many mammals according to the government, all of them agreed to stay quiet about it.

The four months have been hard on Nick but he still keeps going to keep not only himself alive but the kits as well. For today Jack was in the shower as Judy's work day was putted on hold. Judy, instead of waiting for Bogo to contact her, had went out to get some food for Nick and his kits. Judy through the four months had always been Nick's caretaker since the incident and acted as like a caring girlfriend despite that Nick and her ain't dating and the kits are not even hers. The two always had been mistaken lots of times as a couple by their own employees. Even Clawhauser agreed as he ships the unholy hell out of the two as if they was a match made from heaven for eachother.

Nick looked at this own four month pregnant stomach and gently rubbed it with his paw. He couldn't feel them kicking yet but he knew they was in there. He got no clue still on how many girls he would have. Or boys. Maybe half girls and the other half boys. He knew however how many he was going to have. Four fox kits. Two girls and two boys? Would be fair but nothing less Nick loved them no matter what. He was going to be the best father and mother to them no matter if he was single or not. As long as Judy will still help him then the kits will have a good life. He trusts Judy with raising them more than anybody.

Nick kept rubbing his belly with a smile starting to form on his face. "You all must love being sneaky. You got that too much from me." He said to his stomach in a soft calming voice. "You should all get the letter A. Like Andre. Maybe Alicia." He kept going on talking to them as if they was listening to him. "Don't worry. Judy and I will come up with names. Just depends on if I got girls or boys or both to raise." He sighs happily to himself as he goes back to watching the television. After minutes of what seems like peace and quiet a sound starts to form. The sound of the door being opened from down the hallway. Nick with some energy slowly and carefully moved slightly to peek his head to see from above the couch. It was Judy holding a grocery bag in her hand.

Judy was in her casual bunny sized police uniform with her shiny badge pinned on it. She looked at the peeping fox who's tail started to wag back and forth of excitement. She smiled as she knew how much she loved seeing him being happy. "Hey Nick. I got a few stuff. Some fish and even carrots." She walked over to the living room to go into the kitchen but not before she heard Nick's sarcastic groan "Ewwwww. Carrots that's just inmammale." He still calls her by Carrots as that's always been like a nickname for her. Judy goes into the kitchen and puts the bag of items down on the table. "Well the carrots are for you and the fish is for me Slick." Judy said back with the same sarcasm that he always does on her. Other mammals would say that Nick is a negative influence on her but to Judy she needed to have someone like him.

She walked over to Nick who slowly was starting to sit down and relax again with Judy walking over to him and sitting next to the pregnant male fox partner of hers. "How are they treating you?" She said to him with her looking at his stomach. "They still haven't kicked me yet but so far they aren't hungry yet." He looks at her with a smile as she has her hand go over to the slightly big stomach and gently rubbed it as soft and tenderly as he did before. "They will be just the cutest kits I will ever see." Judy said with a smile still on her face and eyes full of hope. Nick chuckled at her. "Well maybe when they are born you'll be their mother?"

Judy's eyes went wide and her ears and tail both stiffened up as she had the sound of a giddy like squeal to her voice. "Really?!" She said with her eyes full of more hope and joy in them with Nick giving a smirk and starting to let out a laugh. "Well be like their mother but that means we got to date." Her cheeks slowly grow into a blush red with Nick letting out his hustler chuckle. "Ha ha. Very funny. You're gonna get it." She laughs with him as they laughter starts to die down. "Where's Jack by the way?" Judy asked as her laughter started to stop with Nick doing the same. "He's in the shower. You know how clean he likes to be." He relaxes again and leans his head against the couch with Judy doing the same.

Judy looked over at Nick and notices that his bright cheery pawsicle hustler turned cop smile was starting to slowly turn into a frown. She rarely sees him frown even if his emotions go nuts. No matter what she was worried. "Nick?" She asked him with him looking over with a confused look on his face. "You ok? You seem depressed." Nick knew that if didn't say anything he'd be interrogated by her. He just let out a sigh and nods. "Yeah I am a bit depressed." After he said that he knew that Judy's worry was rising and that means she'd have to go good cop and bad cop on him to find out. "Nick. You know you can tell me. What's wrong?" She wanted to know what she could do to help. She didn't want him to be sad and depressed. "Ok. Don't go into the good and bad cop routine. I'll explain." Judy listened to Nick as he said that and waited for his answer.

"When you left I was still on the couch and just as Jack went to the shower. That's when I saw it." Saw it? What was Nick talking about? "What was it?" Judy said with Nick then following her orders to answer her question. "I saw a diaper commercial. That one that you always get cause of how it's super soft and gentle to fox kits." Nick explained with Judy knowing what he was talking about. She bought loads of them and even everyone got the same brand. "What about it Nick?" She said trying to get more answers from Nick. Nick's ears flopped down with his face still being depressed looking. "Well. I'm scared Judy. Of me and my kits." He started to sound as if he is holding back tears.

Judy's ears flopped down to her head as she felt remorse even though she did nothing to him. She did however want to help Nick through this. "Judy. I'm afraid they will die. Or I will die. Maybe both of his." He still continued to sound as if he was fighting to hold tears. Judy did nothing but scoot towards him and having her arm wrap around his waist to comfort him. Nick letted her as his first tear dropped out of his eyes and onto the floor. "I'm also afraid that if we somehow live then they will be rejected. I fear everyone will know and hate us. Mostly them." He started to slightly lean forward to cover his face in his paws to muffle out his sniffles and his cries. Judy hugged him gently as she rubbed her hand on his back as he continues to shed tears into his hands.

"I'm too scared Judy." Nick said muffling in his hands as he starts to calm down and take some breaths. "Nick. Don't be scared." She said to him as he wouldn't look back. "Yes this is new but we will do this. You will survive. They will survive." Nick still kept his mouth shut and his face covered by his own hands. "You shouldn't be so worried because you got your family by your side Nick." Nick's ears slowly stop up from the word family. Family? He looked at her with eyes full of tears and cheeks flushed from crying. "Family? Judy what do you mean?" Before Nick could continue on Judy interrupted him. "I'm talking about your friends, your actual family and even my family. Even the ZPD. Even me Nick. Nothing is going to happen to you and the kits because we will be there for you." Judy was acting like a preacher for Nick who looked very desperate for a preach. Nick started to sit up and look at Judy who looked determined to make this crying fox not give up hope. He sniffed and wiped his watery eyes. "Judy I just don't want them rejected." He looked down at his stomach and placed both of his hands on it. "Like how I was. A fox who couldn't be good. A fox who should always stick to being a hustler. A thief."

Judy felt the tug of her heartstrings start to be pulled. She knew Nick always wanted to be a good mammal but no one gave him a chance. She knew the answer and reached her hands to grab his softly and firmly. "Nick. They won't be rejected. I promise you that." Nick looked at her with his eyes seeming desperate for help and needing to not cry again. "How do you know?" He said to the bunny who just gave him a smile. The same smile that always makes Nick seem calm. Feel at ease. "It's because I gave you a chance. Look where it brought you." As soon as she said that Nick looked around and even at the windows. The windows that shown the beauty of Savannah Central and it's glorious lights when night hit. He then looked at Judy. The gray bunny cop who gave him a chance. Gave him a new life. Gave him everything he ever wanted. Being accepted. He just smiled with his eyes starting to water again.

"Maybe. Maybe you're right Judy." Nick said while his voice was trying to fight back those tears. Judy just only gave him a warm embracing hug to comfort the crying fox. "You know I'm always right Nick." She said as she looked up at him with him looking back down so his green eyes could be her purple eyes. Just staring with Nick wiping his eyes again with his arm. "Ok. You're sometimes right but not when it comes to dinner planning. Still eww on the carrots." She letted out a small chuckle as the good old Nick was being back. She knew he was back and this time she was going to do twice as much to keep him from crying. "Glad to have you back Slick Nick" She gently punches his arm with him doing a fake cry of pain while holding his arm. "Ow Carrots why must you hurt me? My kits will defend me when they come out and get you." He said with a grin on his face with Judy petted his soft belly.

"Yeah. They love me and you way too much. Right guys?" She said with a smile on her face. The only thing that responded back was a faint poke. A kick. Nick groaned while holding his stomach and Judy gasping in shock. "Nick you ok?!" She sounded worried but he laughed and actually seemed happy. "Oh my gosh Judy! The babies cna kick!" He was acting like a total mother and Judy was actually happy for him. "I knew you little kit kats was sneaky like me." Nick said with Judy just watching him being happy. Kit kats? She thought of that word in her own head. Yeah, Kit Kats. Seems adorable for him to call his children that.

(Four Months Earlier)

A gray room. A gray room with gray walls. A gray room with gray walls with a gray table. A gray room with gray walls with a gray table with gray metal seats. The only thing that stood out was orange in that room. Orange with another color wearing it. Silver and black. A silver fox sits in a chair looking at the clock that was on the wall in front of him ticking away. He had a silver face and body but his muzzle, arms, and legs were black as a shadow. His orange eyes looked deep into the ticking clock. The door behind him opens with his attention now focused on the door. An arctic fox vixen walked in wearing a sharp looking light blue sweater and having on light blue jeans. She looked as professional she could be as the winters cold, though coming to an end, was severely cold to the point that even polar bears need to warm up.

"So how has the two weeks of prison for you mister Gregory?" She said in a smooth calm sweet voice as she goes around him and sits in the chair on the table in front of him. "I hated it if I will be honest with you." The silver fox prisoner said while h just looked into her eyes. Only thing he could see was darkness as she had dark shades on to wear. To scare or to keep the professional style? It seemed too much but he couldn't say anything. He was just a prisoner afterall. "Mister Gregory. You have worked with many companies such as Nature-Med, Circle Of Life, you even managed to work on the same place you even graduated from. Zootopia University of Health and Science. Not a company but still a job that dealt with science and life. Right?" The white vixen said right at the science fox prisoner.

"My name is just Greg. Greg Steel to be precious. Also yes I have worked at those placed and even more." He continued to look at her shaded shades that blocked her eyes. "No matter what you still had ran an illegal lab that dealt with dead foxes being used as your personal items to create you "life"." She seemed pissed at him to which he just kept looking. "One of them was just damn fourteen years old you sick bastard." He had the look of guilt on his face to which again his only response was just to look but also nod. "Why? Why did you do it?" The angry vixen looked at him and took off her shades. Her blue eyes stared into his eyes. Those vixen's eyes were serious and was ready to burn holes into his sockets if he didn't talk soon.

"I only wanted to create life. Just everything went wrong and wrong." He kept going on about how every project and every test was a failure. How he felt as if he was a failure. "I needed help. I got help from a lioness who I knew back in my school days at the university. Her name was Darci." Greg kept going on about how in those school days she always was his partner and though they passed their assignments it was only because she referred to rush. "She kept going. Rushing and saving time and effort was her life. Her drug. She was someone that I sadly needed to help make my project a reality." Greg said with a sound of defeat to his tone from the mention of having needed Darci's help.

"What was you two making?" The vixen asked Greg who quickly gave her the answer she needed. "You see. I wanted to create life. I wanted the dead to be no longer dead." He kept going as if he was giving a speech to a class. "I wanted to create clones of dead mammals. Just only a simple tissue sample or even skin and we could had made it." His excitement slowly went down as he kept going. "However it was impossible for two reasons. One is how it was very much impossible and very rarely that costed resources and money." He just gulped and felt displeased. He didn't want to say his other reason but the vixen still was waiting and wasn't going to wait longer. "Darci managed to not only get many other scientists but her and a lot of them planned to use actual deceased bodies of foxes as it quickens the pace and more money is saved rather than spent."

The arctic vixen looked upset. It was very heartbreaking and horrible for anyone to think like that. "Why use foxes? What could be important about them?" She said while trying to keep calm and let him explain more. "Well miss. These foxes were unique as Darci discovered that their genes would be active by shocking them like some sort of Frankenstein monster" He cringed at that part and sighed. "That's when the usage of embryo's was found." The word embryo's is what struck a look on the vixen. She nodded with the look of somewhat pleasure. "I knew it was embryo's being used. It seemed too sketchy without embryo's being in it." She stated to which Greg agreed. "Anyways. Darci found that the genes can be altered into the embryo's. She made them enhanced with black market type of chemicals. Stuff from the other worlds. All of them failed but one that only needed the simple ingredient of fresh fox blood."

"Fresh fox blood?" She asked to which again Greg explained. "Darci stole some blood from the blood banks here and got the blood of a healthy vixen to which made the embryo's somehow become adaptable to its host." It seemed too fake. All of it sounded fake and dumb but yet these scientists knew what they was doing. "So. This is where the next question comes in. What happens to the fox officer that got stabbed by a needle of those embryo's?" The vixen asked and wondered what he will say. Greg at first was confused but then remembered. "Oh. Well he would be pregnant for sure as the embryo's will change and alter his dna non-lethally to make him have the dna of female in order for them to survive." Just before the arctic fox could ask Greg interrupted. "Also yes he can give birth to them. It's because of how in the following months his body will create a vagina in order for the babies to come out."

Her eyes widened but this was a crazed scientist she was talking to. She would had heard much worse. "Look miss. I wasn't the one in charge. It was all Darci who took full control. I don't deserve to be in here." He was starting to have a slight panic. "Darci is just an ass who wants to control my life and control everyone else's!" The vixen slammed her fist on the table to halt his rant. "Enough! Mister Gregory. Leader or not you still are a part of this." She had a slight growl at the end of her words. He was scared backed up as much as he could against the chair. "The only reason you are here is because you know where the hideouts of the scientists are." He slowly kept his fear hidden as he nodded. "Yeah. I want to pay for sins and that is by making sure they will pay. Making sure that Darci will pay." He letted a growl and just was raged of anger towards his ex-partner.

"Here's the deal and you're going to listen." The vixen spoke and sounding serious to him. "You will always report to me. You will also contact the ZPD as they will know about this. We will all keep an eye on you mister Gregory." She sounded fierce and it was working on scaring Greg. "Do you got any questions before I walk with you to the car so you can help us end this illegal cloning?" The vixen looked again into his eyes. This time he can feel his whole body burning worse than his own sins. "Actually yes some. One is that it's Embryo's making not cloning but knowing Darci she will making clones from dead mammals from and out of Zootopia." She growled at his smartass remark which frightens him slightly. "Ok sorry. The last one is what is your name? You know mine so I could know my partners own name." She looked at him and the room stayed quiet. Awkward quiet was only what they could hear. "The name is Skye." said the vixen as she gets up and has the silver fox get up too. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Skye" He responds with a handshake to greet his new partner. "It's Mrs. Skye." She walks out with those words being her exit. Greg sighed but felt calm. New partner. New life. New hell for his ex partner.

"Ok Darci. Your partner is coming back to fix your mess. Legally and lawfully and with some help."

(EDIT: So Nick actually got a C-section done on him when the kits were about to be born. So it shows the the scientist aka Greg was wrong. Or maybe he was right? Nah he was wrong. Like I was wrong. Sorry.)


End file.
